Triangulo Amoroso
by Dark Misao 1
Summary: La historia presente es completamente original pero los personajes son creaciones de Chinomiko y pertenecen a corazón de melón y Beemov, posee contenido 18 Yaoi así que por favor entren bajo su propio riezgo
1. Chapter 1

Triangulo Amoroso

**Como pude llegar a estos extremos…cuando pasamos de ser un pleito entre nosotros, a amigos y finalmente a este punto y aun me pregunto cómo ocurrió… suspiro mientras se sentaba en la cama, sus cabello rojos caían mientras posaba una mano en su rostro****debatía en silencio mientras veía la figura que dormitaba aun en la cama, esa figura masculina, ese cabello amarillo lo perturbaba******

**Si alguien lo supiese de seguro se reirían y molestarían por lo ocurrido era muy tenso el momento todo en su mente era un caos, su mano bajo a los labios cubriéndolos pensando o tratando de hacerlo y al mismo tiempo tratando de recordar cómo llegaron a este punto donde se cruzaba la línea entre la amistad y algo mas…******

**-Meses Antes-******

**Dia 1******

**Kaoru había desaparecido y Debrah se había vuelto obstinante que mierda se creía no volvería a recoger basura pero ya comenzaba a llegar a mis limites, aquella insistencia aturdidora ahora que lo pensaba era culpa de ella el que Kaoru no estuviera ya, nos había manipulado no solo a mi si no también a los demás y a las chicas todos le dimos la espalda, a pesar de sus lagrimas de sus suplicas nadie le creyó y se fue, suspire mientras caminaba por los pasillos escuchando esa voz nuevamente no puede ser que solo en el baño se la pudiera quitar******

** ja ja te zafaste de una y entraste con otra?.-****decía Nathaniel mientras reía entre dientes, por que era tan… arrogante el muy….suspire mientras contenía las ganas de golpearle****-. Yo no me quede con nada.-**** refunfuñe****-. Ella es la que parece chicle.-**** buena analogía y eso era, un chicle que solo lo dejaba cuando entraba al baño******

** se enojo el rockero?.-**** sonrió Armin junto a su hermano, acaso ni en el baño ya? O es el día de "Jodan a Castiel", solo me limite a observar a ese idiota de Armen y su gemelo en ese momento eran peor que Amber y su sequito dios que tan mal se había portado ese dia**** ya dejen al hombre.-****exclamaba lizandro otro más a la lista el baño parecía un concierto****-.cállense.-****chisteo por un momento****-. Dios hasta me hacen extrañar a kaoru.-****musitaba mientras salía del baño******

**Y asi paso el dia yo escapando y debrah deseando encontrarme estaba colapsando si esa era la palabra estaba en colapso saldría insultando a lo primero que se le cruzara en frente por suerte nadie paso aunque quería verle a ella para gritarle un "cállate" o "déjame maldición!", suspire y me seguía escondiendo que clase de estúpido era desde que ocurrió ese percance con Kaoru estaba más culpable que antes**** por que no la escuche.-****susurre,****-. Porque a todos los engaño esa tipa horrible.-****voltee al escuchar la voz de Amber y sonreí -. Lo dice la reina de la maldad.- ambos reímos un momento**** ías de tratar de buscarla aunque por mi puede morirse.-****sonreía arrogante mientras acomodaba su fino cabello amarillo****-. Jooo no soy bueno disculpándome.-******

** escondiéndote.-****un frio recorrió mi cuerpo esa voz****-. Hola Debrah.-****sonrió Amber con descaro****-. Hola.-****susurre cruzado de brazos****-. Me has estado evitando acaso?.-****le mira y trate de sonreír pero forzadamente**** no era OVIO con todo lo que hiciste? Tsk me voy a casa.-****bufe de inmediato y ali del instituto como podía ser posible el descaro emanado de ella y que pesase siquiera que yo le haría caso a esas alturas**** apoco creía ella que.-****me detuve al ver una figura conocida… allí estaba el Nathaniel como siempre cuidando gatos al contrario de él que adoraba a los perros pero ese día extrañamente la escena lo hacia sonreír el verle allí como un animalito mas, parpadeo unas veces y siguió su camino gracias a dios terminaba el día y solo pensó en dormir y nada mas….******

**End dia 1.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dia 2**

El dia volvía a aparecer sus rayos se colaban por las cortinas odiaba que eso pasara como si aguantar el despertador no fuera suficiente, suspire resignado mientras me levantaba tenía que ir al instituto aunque preferiría saltarse las clases con tal de no ver a Debrah, bufo pesadamente mientras tomaba una ducha y se arreglaba no tenía la tendencia a llegar a tiempo y esta no sería la excepción, al dirigirse al instituto se quedo mirando por un segundo donde había estado Nathaniel cuidando los gatos chisteando y desarreglándose el cabello porque tenía que pensar en tarado tan temprano ** falta amargarme por pensar en el.-**** pero que cosas decía simplemente siguió su camino de seguro ya todos estaban en clase y el podía ir a la escalera allí se refugiaba con Lizandro**

** están todos en clase mejor crimen no hay.-**** susurro muy feliz mientras se dirigía completamente a la escalera entrando en su "lugar secreto" dejo su bolso en la pequeña mesa y se recostó en el sofá a seguir su descanso y tratar de liberar su mente, pasaron algunos minutos de sueño se podía decir que casi soñaba con aquel día**

-Sueño-

** te pasa Kaoru nunca me imagine eso de ti.-**** replicaba Nathaniel enojado****-. Pero es mentira todo lo hizo ella.-**** decía Kaoru con ojos tristes ****-. Acaso nos crees tontos mírala como esta.-**** señalaba Lizandro a Debrah ****-. Shf…shf solo quería ser su amiga ella es mala.-**** lloraba Debrah, veía a Kaoru correr en busca de sus "amigos" pero todos le habían dado la espalda, sintió como le toma de la chaqueta ****-.T..tu si me crees verdad Castiel.-**** con ojos llorosos **** éltame… entiendo que yono te caiga bien pero ella? Ja no te des la importante solo porque es nueva no tienes que hacerle lo mismo que te hicieron eres… despreciable.-**** le dio la espalda como si nada viéndola correr con lagrimas en sus ojos aquellos ojos azules que desaparecieron luego**

-Fin Sueño-

Desperté de repente sentándome y colocando una mano en mi rostro ** fue tan injusto?.-**** susurro **** lo fuimos.-**** levante el rostro al ver a lizandro suspirando**** prever que esto pasaría ella es.-**** se quedo callado al ver que entraba Debrah ****-. Aquí estas tenemos que hablar.-**** mientras se acercaba ****-. Pues yo no .-**** me levante y Salí dios era tan molesto y ahora aun mas que había descubierto ese sitio gracias a Lizandro **** Castiel aun no sabes nada de Kaoru?.-**** decía Rosalia y el remordimiento volvía mientras negaba con la cabeza **** VEN ACA.-**** escuhe el grito de Debrah no do tiempo a despedirse de Rosalia solo corri de inmediato buscando donde poder esconderme entrando en el Aula "A" cerrando con llave viendo a Armin **** huyes ¿.-**** sonrió al verme en el Aula solo le conteste haciendo una mueca mientras escucha pasos..**

** debes de hacerle frente a las cosas.-**** ladee el rostro al escucharle nuevamente **** siempre podras escapar como ahora.-**** frunce el seño apunto de replicarle cuando lo vi muy cerca de mi haciéndome pegar a la puerta **** mier.-**** replique ****-.cállate castiel solo cállate.-**** sentí como Armin literalmente asalto mi boca con la de el alertándome de forma por demás asquean te, inmediatamente le empuje haciéndolo caer en el escritorio **** Mierda te Pasa!.-**** grite casi furico limpiando mis labios ****-. Acaso nadie te había besado?.-**** sonrió Armin burlón **** que si animal solo que mujeres MUJERES.-**** estaba muy enojado abriendo la puerta y viendo lo pero **** no tengo tiempo para ti.-**** le hice a un lado caminando**

Todo era tan extraño porque demonios Armin le había besado, porque Debrah seguía molestando, porque no confió en kaoru todas las preguntas le rondaban, tan sumido estaban en su pensamientos que no se percato que se había tropezado con otra persona haciéndolo caer ** disculpa.-**** se sorprende al ver quien era **** fíjate Castiel yo se que no te agrado pero ha.-****susurraba Nathaniel acariciando un poco su espalda **** fue mi.-**** no pude terminar a frase cuando volví a escucharla tome rápidamente la mano de Nataniel sin pensar mucho corriendo con el lo mas rápido que podía llevándolo al vestidor de hombres para que ella no los siguiera**

**-va! Aun con esto?.-**** bufa Nataniel respirando agitado **** que no puedo ni verla.-**** susurra jadeando tratando de tomar aire **** ni yo mismo me perdono.-**** ambos quedamos en silencio un momento para luego salir del vestidor ya no había nadie en el instituto así que ambos caminaron juntos a casa ya que quedaban de paso **** ñana es sábado.-**** susurro Nataniel **** y?.-****le mira extrañado **** tratar de contactar a kaoru vienes?.-**** Decía decidido aquel rubio **** acuerdo.-**** al decir esa última palabra entre a mi casa dejando al rubio aun caminando ****-. Es una cita.-**** susurro el rubio antes de caminar extrañándome solo entrando a dormir ese fatídico dia quería olvidarlo**

Fin dia 2


	3. Chapter 3

**Dia 3 Sabado**

**Era sábado y como era de esperarse me olvide de la "cita" con Nathaniel nunca me había despertado temprano un fin de semana y no sería la excepción, la luz se filtraba entre las cortinas, el aire acondicionado mantenía la habitación fría todo era perfecto hasta que sonó el teléfono esa tonada de****"Nub-Linkin park"****resonaba y me hizo despertar,**** ?.-****conteste somnoliento no quería ni salir de la cama**** ?, Aun Duermes?.-****, no reconocí la voz en mi retardo**** ?.-****susurre,**** .-****eso me hizo despertar**** ! estas loco es muy temprano.-****replique sin ver el reloj me guiaba por la claridad de la ventana**** las 12:00 de la tarde, voy por ti ya!.-****tranco sin antes poder contestar**** .****-**

**me levante y duche aun refunfuñando ¿Qué le pasaba a ese idiota el no dormía o que?, suspire resignado buscando que ponerme tantas camisas de grupos favoritos de rock al final elegí la que había hecho kaoru después del concierto recordarlo me hizo sonreir, las luces, los instrumentos como pudimos dudar de ella, tome unos Jeans negros y mi chaqueta de cuero ya listo tome las llaves y partí a la puerta, escuche un klacson sonar voltee de inmediato viendo un deportivo rojo detenerse frente a mi**** ya es tarde.-****me sorprendí al ver a nathaniel conduciéndolo**** donde?.-****pregunte**** preguntes y sube.-****de inmediato accedí y subí con el...**

**Comenzó el viaje pasamos por muchos lugares conocidos el instituto, el mal, la playa? Pero me preocupe al ver el bosque**** vamos?.-****le mire interrogante.-,****-. A ver a Kaoru.-****esa respuesta de nathaniel tan sincera y confiada que no lo cuestione mas, pasaron horas y yo enloquecía por el silencio, Nathaniel sonrió colocando música era suave y a la vez fuerte no podía describirla y la cantaba una mujer fue lomas interesante no pregunte pero veía la sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, pronto llegamos a una granja aparentemente se preparaban para algo grande**** es Esto?.-****volvi a mi mirada interrogante,**** Granja.-****respondía Nathaniel burlón,**** Encerio! Entonces eso es una vaca? Y y una oveja, hoo un granjero!.-****respondí irónico realizando muecas de asombro**** se que es una granja tarado, pensé que buscaríamos a Kaoru.-****ya cerio aunque poseía una sonrisa a medio labial por la broma;**** vendrá.-****coloco una mano en su cabeza apenado por el momento, como sabia el eso en ese mes de su desaparición acaso….Observe a Nathaniel y lo tome de la camisa postrándolo en el capo del auto**** donde esta y jamás lo dijiste!.-****replique**** Suéltame.-****chillo tratando de quitarme de encima,**** ! por que no lo dijiste dime!.-****lo empujaba mas y mas sobre el capo hasta quedar relativamente sobre el**** !.-****grita Nathaniel mientras forcejeábamos, pasaron unos minutos y como era de esperarse nos fuimos a los golpes, no sé cómo paso… pero baje mi guardia y el resultado fue desastroso y caótico, tenia los labios de Nathaniel sobre los míos, sentía su lengua en mi boca invadiéndola, profanándola de inmediato recordé a Armin, pero con Nat respondí un poco dios como daba gracias a que se había estacionado lejos para que nadie los viese en ese acto asqueroso, apenas sentí que trato de quitar mi camisa lo empuje con fuerza haciéndolo caer**** asqueroso!, eres igual a Armin!.-****le grite limpiando mis labios,**** fui el primer beso.-**

**Me sorprendí que mierda le pasaba a Nathaniel y Armin porque me besaban no resistí y lance un golpe al rostro de Nat asqueado y avergonzado**** ás en tu vida me vuelvas a besar! Ahora te odio mas!.-****camine preocupado con una mano cubriendo mis labios, me hacia rollos la cabeza ****por que con Armin reacciones de inmediato pero con Nathaniel… respondí**** sumido en pensamientos tratando de encontrar coherencia con todo el ajetreo mental sentí cuando tropezaba con unas chicas haciendo caer a una de espaldas a mi arrodillada**** pasa.-****exclamo una de ellas,**** bien.-****susurro la otra ayudando a su amiga quien yacía aun en el suelo,**** hecho tonto fíjate por donde vas.-****exclamo nuevamente la chica.**

**Me levante detallándolas una poseía el cabello largo y azul, la vestimenta era una mezcla entre gótica y rockera, la otra tenía el cabello se-mi largo y castaño, la vestimenta era mas una Gotic lolita lo que llamo mi atención fue que jugaba con unas baquetas entre los dedos,**** ?.-****mientras me sacudía la ropa****-. Jum al menos se disculpo.-****susurro la joven que estaba en el suelo, no pude contener mi a sombro al ver levantarse a la que torpemente había tropezado ese cabello corto y rojo, la ropa, la voz, lentamente se giro viéndome sin decir nada mas, mis ojos se abrieron completamente y solo susurre**** .-**

**La impresión fue grande no podía creer que estuviera frente a mi pero había cambiado ya no poseía esa mirada alegre y molesta de cuando llego al instituto eso que le hacía ser Kaoru**** monos en la cara?.-****dijo indiferente**** escuche eso.-****respondí,****-. Tus diálogos.-****las compañeras de ella nos observaban**** conoces?.-****pregunto la castaña,**** compañero de tu antiguo instituto?.-****pregunto la peli azul,****-. No es nadie.-****respondió Kaoru y partió con las demás, no lo espere….tanto rencos….tanto odio…**** !.-****no puede….**** !.-****no puedes….****-.Déjala!.-****voltee a ver esa voz desconocida y sentí un golpe desmallándose**

**Fin dia 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Nota: este capitulo se lo dedico a Soulxphantom me gustan muchos sus Fic y sin ella pues no habría decidido subirlos por aqui aunque la verdad no se quienes leen y quienes no, muchas gracias a todos los que se toman la molestia de leerlo y pues Soul jeje Lemon  
**

**Dia 4 Domingo**

**…Castiel despierta.-** **no reaccione** ** !.-** **Kaoru?**** no lograba reaccionar** ** DESPIERTA!.-** **sentía como mi cuerpo se movía fuerte logrando entre abrir los ojos, lograba observar una figura de cabello rubio** ** despertaste.-** **aun no lo reconocía,** ** tenias preocupado.-****lentamente mi vista se aclaro un poco mas era Nathaniel, quizás fue por el golpe o las luces de la habitación pero al verle preocupado, sus ojos, sus labios, tan cerca simplemente le tome de la nuca y lo hacerse a mi besándole; no estaba lucido y Nataniel se sorprendió pero nada impidió el beso nuestros labios se movían lentamente acariciándose mutuamente, busque profanar su boca con mi lengua separando un poco los labios dejando solo las caricias lentas de lengua hasta separarnos por completo.**

**Parpadee unos minutos ****que hice?**** me levante de golpe al ver a Nathaniel sorprendido y sonrojado** **-.k….Kaoru está por cantar.-** **susurro apenado,** ** ?.-** **susurre tocando mi cabeza** ** eso te traje es un concierto.-** **exclamo y tomo mi mano llevándome al lugar, estaba aun mareado por el golpe que clase de animal le había dado tenia la mano fuerte fruncí el seño y vi la espalda de Nathaniel aun me preguntaba por qué le había besado y porque no me soltaba yo podía seguirlo solo, di un jalón soltándome** ** yo te sigo.-** **replique** **-. Hum? Ok vamos ya está por empezar.-** **susurro sereno antes de empezar a correr y yo siguiéndolo detrás de el, nuestra prisa nos llevo a cielo abierto donde comúnmente se encontraba el granero a pocos metros se divisaba un escenario, las luces estaban parpadeando y se escuchaban las canciones al parecer aun no era el turno de ella** ** un concierto al aire libre vamos ya viene ella.-** **grito sin darme tiempo a nada entro entre la multitud hasta llegar lo más cercano del escenario posible dejándonos visibles para ella.**

**Las luces se apagaron mientras anunciaban la banda el nombre le parecía común pero desconocido después de todo solo había pasado 2 meses de ese incidente con Debrah el cual habían literalmente obligado a Kaoru a irse, lentamente se encendió las luces de la Batería volvía a ver a la joven de cabello castaño y ropa Gotica no podía dejar de pensar en que a Lyzandro le hubiera gustado verla, luego se encendió la luz del bajo era la chica de cabello azul tenia buen ritmo y pinta la cosa, la tercera luz se encendió era un hombre? Y el guitarrista principal por lo que era visto, chistee mucho y Nathaniel se dio cuenta de ello pero no importo; al encenderse el micrófono allí estaba con un pantalón de cuero, una camisa gótica entre negra y morada, brillaba en el escenario y aun no cantaba**

**-Presentación Kaoru-**

******Tomo el micrófono observando a los presenten hasta divisar a Castiel y Nathaniel tenía la canción perfecta para ese "reencuentro" que habían tenido y de la peor manera, se dirigió a sus músicos susurrándoles algo todos sonrieron mientras se colocaban en posición** ** canción es para una persona que hizo daño pero quiero que sepa como estoy desde que me fui.-** **inmediatamente ellos captaron mi indirecta y eso era lo que yo quería, di la orden y las luces se apagaron de inmediato, la guitarra principal comenzó a sonar en un solo para luego ser acompañada por la batería encendiéndose las luces tocando mientras tomaba aire para cantar:**

**Nothing I say comes out right** **  
****I can't love without a fight** **  
****No-one ever knows my name** **  
****When I pray for sun, it rains** **  
****I'm so sick of wasting time** **  
****But nothing's moving in my mind** **  
****Inspiration can't be found** **  
****I get up and fall but...**

******[Coro]** **I'm ALIVE!** **  
****I'm ALIVE! Oh, yeah** **  
****Between the good and bad's where you'll find me** **  
****Reaching for heaven** **  
****I will fight** **  
****And I sleep when I die** **  
****I live, My life, I'm ALIVE!**

**Se realizaba un pequeño solo en la bacteria mientras caminaba en ese pequeño lapso de silencio unos 5 mim, retomando la canción mientras bailaba con el paral del micrófono:**

**Every lover breaks my heart**  
**And I know it from the start  
****Still I end up in a mess  
****Every time I second Guess  
****All my friend's just run away**  
**When I'm having a bad day**  
**I would rather stay in bed** **But  
I know there's reasons**

**[coro]** **  
****I'm ALIVE!** **  
****I'm ALIVE! Oh, yeah** **  
****Between the good and bad's where you'll find me** **  
****Reaching for heaven** **  
****I will fight** **  
****And I sleep when I die** **  
****I live, My life, I'm ALIVE!**

**Se escuchaba ahora el solo de la guitarra principal mientras caminaba con la bajista de cabello azul mi queria amiga Darkmisao jugando con el microfono como si fuera el bajo posandolo en los labios de ella ya que le encantaba hacer la segunda voces aveces:**

**When I'm bored to death at home** **  
****When he won't pick up the phone** **  
****When I'm stuck in second place** **  
****Those regrets I can't erase** **  
****Only I can change the end** **  
****Of the movie in my head** **  
****There's no time for misery** **  
****I won't feel sorry for me** **  
****I won't feel sorry for me**

**Gritabamos ambas la ultima estrofa mientras caminaba a mi sitio para terminar la cancion brincando sin perder el aliento de la cansion:****[coro x2]** **  
****  
I'm ALIVE!** **  
****I'm ALIVE! Oh, yeah** **  
****Between the good and bad's where you'll find me** **  
****Reaching for heaven** **  
****I will fight** **  
****And I sleep when I die** **  
****I live, My life, I'm ALIVE!**  
**  
La bateria se movia conmigo en la musica sin perder uno de mis pasos mientras terminaba de cantar dejando caer el microfono frente a todos apagándose las luces escuchaba los aplausos y gritos como siempre una buena presentación gracias a ellos las luces se encendieron y todos realizábamos una reverencia caminando para bajar.  
****  
****-Fin Presentación Kaoru-**

**Nathaniel y yo no dábamos crédito a lo que veíamos la presentación tan "perfecta" de la chica cuanto había cambiado su pequeña Kaoru por su estupidez pero se sentía orgulloso de ella, el verla a si tan "viva" pero le sonríe** ** a verla.-** **grito Nathaniel por la música** ** vamos.-****caminábamos entre la gente para poder llegar a la parte trasera del escenario viendo a kaoru y sus amigos tomando un descanso** ** , eres tu otra vez no te vasta con el golpe?.-** **mientras poseía una cara de pocos amigos el guitarrista principal** ** a felicitar a Kaoru.-** **deje hablar a Nathaniel el era mejor para eso** ** kaoru te llaman.-** **refunfuño caminando un poco viendo a kaoru** ** kaoru.-** **sonrió Nathaniel abrazándola** **-. Muchas gracias Nat .-** **respondía el abrazo feliz** **-. Felicidades.-** **susurre**** Castiel.-** **soltaba a Nat pero a mí no me abrazo, paso un rato hablando con el, a mi me ignoraba ese era mi castigo el que me ignorara como yo lo hice... incluso la había tachado de envidiosa y tenía una voz magnifica.**

**Esa noche mori… literalmente mori estaba en el "bar" tomaba algo que no era normal para mi no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de alcohol tan puro e inmediatamente me emborrache, Nathaniel me ayudo a regresar a la habitación el verme así era un poco denigrante pero con esas copas de mas no note la diferencia** ** ónde vamos.-** **susurre mientras caminaba** **-. Vas a dormir.-** **susurro Nathaniel, era muy irónica la escena estaba tendido del cuello del que una vez nos peleamos y odiamos y ahora amigos es verdad estaba enojado con el por no hablar de kaoru pero estaba más enojado con migo mismo por todo ese espectáculo y no ser parte de la vida de ella, tan pronto llegue a la habitación me senté en la cama viendo a Nat definitivamente estaba ebrio yo lo veía "lindo" lentamente levante una mano acariciándolo con delicadeza haciendo que este se alejara** ** juegues ok.-****replico** ** lo hace.-** **susurre** **-. Sabes a lo que me refiero estas ebrio.-****volvió a replicar colocando una mano en su cabeza** **-. Y eso que.-** **susurre y le levante**

**Lentamente me acerque a Nathaniel aprisionándolo en la pared cercana a la ventana, peligrosamente acerque mis labios sintiendo como me empujaba de su parte haciéndome reir ****-. Ahora te haces el tonto?.-**** susurre tomándole la mano ****-. No e.. es que estas borracho y luego te arrepentirás.-****susurraba a punto de irse pero no lo deje, tome las fuerzas que tenia y lo arroje a la cama escuchando ese ruido del colchón al brincar en el, me acerque lentamente abriendo mi camisa posándome sobre el catire ****-. Prepárate para una noche movida.-**** le susurre mientras le tomaba de las manos subiéndolas a su cabeza enlazándolas para tenerlas solo con una mia ****-.s…suéltame CASTIEL!.-**** chillo como un pequeño atrapado mientras yo me deleitaba en ese momento…**

**-. Porque… esto es lo que querías no es asi?.- ****susurre mientras que mi mano libre le subía la franela descubriendo su pecho sonriendo descaradamente suavemente delinee con el dedo índice las tetillas del catire para luego bajar sintiendo su perfecto abdomen marcado muy bien podría ser estrella porno ****-.s…suelta.-**** susurro ya más bajo sintiendo las caricias **** .-**** respondí por igual mientras mis labios se posaban en su tetilla derecha envolviendo la punta en ellos y mi mano bajaba abriendo hábilmente el pantalón e introduciéndose acariciándolo sobre el bóxer**** aahh! C…castiel….-**** le escuche ahogadamente mientras que sacaba mi lengua sin decir nada lamiendo suavemente aquella zona tan tierna de su pecho, mi lengua daba suaves círculos invadiendo la tetilla derecha y mi zurda invadía aun el pantalón sintiendo como cada vez crecía mas y mas ****-. C…cas… aahh.-**** susurraba Nathaniel y era perfecta esa escena tan lasciva y sucia a pesar de lo ebrio que estaba yo sabía que estaba haciendo…**

Mientras aferraba mi diestra alas manos del chico, mi lengua cambiaba de lugar hacia la otra tetilla posándome mejor sobre el, mi mano al fin invadió su bóxer tomándole el Glande con suavidad podía sentir lo duro que estaba, palpitaba en mi mano mientras le masturbaba lo peor era que me gustaba, podía escuchar ese ruido sucio de lo mojado que estaba el catire trague saliva al escucharlo gemir haciéndome separar de su tetita para ver su rostro, Nathaniel mantenía los ojos cerrados gimiendo sin cesar en verdad yo estaba provocándolos, por un segundo ladee la mirada y luego volvi a mirarlo bajando mas mi diestra en el bóxer del hombre introduciendo un dedo en el

** !.-**** lo escuche gritar y me conmocioné **** ?.-**** susurre mientras no dejaba de entrometerme dentro de el se sentía caliente su interior, lentamente saque mi mano de su interior viéndola estaba húmeda por sus líquidos y mi corazón latio mas a prisa que antes…**

Tome el cinturón de Nat y con el amarre sus manos al cabecero de la cama que hermosa imagen era esa, Nathaniel jadeaba viéndome y yo contemplaba su cuerpo mientras le retiraba por completo el pantalón

** ….-**** no sabía que decirle solo quite mi ropa y le tome las piernas inclinándome tenía que probarlo debía, lentamente mi lengua delineo su miembro escuchando como gemía y lo volví a escuchar mientras lo introducía a mi boca ese ruido al restregarse la humedad al mismo tiempo que introducía un dedo en el quería prepararlo para que no le doliera tanto… ****que estoy haciendo**** luego me cuestionaría, saque ese delicioso trozo de carne de mis labios y baje lamiendo la entrada esa sucia entrada dios tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza que no sabía qué hacer en realidad solo lo dejaba fluir **** aahh.. n.. no me tortures asi.-**** lo escuche replicar entre gemidos podía sentir todo su cuerpo pidiéndolo a gritos el quería que le profanar ay lo haría.**

Lentamente me separa arrodillándome en la cama viendo a un Nathaniel completamente rojo y agitado trague saliva y relamí mis labios como podía el darme esos latidos tan fuertes en el corazón

** ?.-**** susurre y el solo asintió, le tome las piernas levantando levemente sus caderas comenzando la presión para entrar, poco a poco comenzaba a ceder entrando lentamente en el interior del catire al mismo tiempo que sentía el gemido y la contorción arqueando su cuerpo, mientras yo terminaba de entrar en el me recosté en el cuerpo de mi "nuevo" amante sintiendo como su miembro rozaba mi vientre y el de el ****-. Duele?.-**** volví a preguntar y este asintió por un segundo me sentí mal muy mal y me quede tranquilo hasta sentir alguna aprobación de su parte ****-.c…cas.-**** susurro ****-. Dime.-**** mientras me aferraba a el acariciándole los muslos **** .-**** esa era acaso una luz verde? Asentí comenzando el vaivén lento y profundo arrancándole un gemido tras otro al carite, el estaba tan estrecho y delicioso no podía creerlo era mejor que una mujer bueno en ese momento**

Lentamente el suave vaivén se volvía rápido y más profundo hasta convertirse en embestidas cerciorándose en estimular ese punto G que lo enloquecía

**-.c…castel.-**** lo escuchaba gemir mi nombre una y otra vez, esto era tan cochino, sucio, indecente, lo ame... ame ese momento donde lo hice gemir, donde lo lleve al punto del placer ese que yo provocaba mis labios se unieron a los de mi amante mientras le soltaba las manos y lo sentí aferrarse a mi, de inmediato me senté en la cama dejándolo a él sobre mí, tome sus glúteos apretándolos eran tan firmes y duros lo sentía brincar sin separase de mis labios esa noche seria larga y deliciosa… duraron así unas horas para luego acostar a Nathaniel mientras salía de el, sin más lo coloque boca abajo subiéndole solo la cintura y volviéndose a hundir en el esta vez ambos gemimos al mismo tiempo sentía como lo succionaba con cada que deseaba salir moviendo el cuerpo del catire restregándolo en la cama…**

Baje mi diestra tomando la olvidada erección de mi "amigo" bombeando fuertemente al mismo tiempo que le penetraba, ambos ya estábamos sudando por demás, lo sentí lanzar su liquido pre-seminal pero yo no cesaría tan rápido lo haría con todo, así esa poción, el sudor mesclaron, la fricción el golpeteo la cama incluso se movía levemente por la fuerza engendrada hasta llegar el clímax, mi cuerpo se arqueo hacia atrás mientras esparcía mi semilla dentro del hombre dando las ultimas bombeadas al miembro contrario sintiendo como manchaba la cama, de inmediato caímos ambos en la cama y Sali de el acostándome a su lado agitado, ambas respiraciones se podían escuchar en la habitación mientras el sol salía en verdad fue una noche agitada más de lo normal no hubo tiempo a replica, a palabra ambos caímos agotados en aquella cama durmiendo de inmediato

**Fin Dia 4**


	5. Chapter 5

**Dia 5**

**La luz se filtraba por las finas cortinas del hotel aquella claridad era perturbadora algunos mechones de cabello cubrían mi rostro, suspire un momento envolviéndome entre sabanas había perdido ya las horas tome la almohada y hundí mi rostro en ella abriendo los ojos**** ó.-****susurre y cerré los ojos un segundo y me levante de golpe sentándome en la cama**** é hora es!.-****exaltado buscando como saberla pero algo llamo mi atención**** mi ropa esta….-****susurre adormilado detallándola****–.Y esa otra es de.-****trague en seco mientras mi corazón se aceleraba ****no**** lentamente gire el rostro viendo la figura entre sabanas desde los pies no podía verle el rostro ****no**** tome las sabanas y las hale con fuerza descubriendo al catire hasta la cintura ****Nat….Nat…**** !.-****grite despertando al chico somnoliento mirándome como si no ocurriera nada.**

**Por un segundo nos miramos a los ojos yo estaba completamente rojo mientras que el seguía adormilado**** días.-****susurro sonriendo Nathaniel****-. Como que buenos días a caso no ves?.-****grite exaltado**** ? te dije que te arrepentirías.-****bostezo tallándose los ojos**** …TE ODIO!.-****replique****-. Largo escoria!.-****grite cubriéndome****-. De que te quejas tu fuiste el seme.-****susurro y yo me sorprendí****-. Te lo dije ayer.-****volvió a susurrar Nathaniel**** recuerdo.-****susurre ladeando los ojos**** ?.-****sonrió Nathaniel**** instituto.-****grite vistiéndome**** verdad.-****pensó un poco**** .****-****suspiro y se vistió mientras yo lo miraba.**

**Nos despedimos de Kaoru aun sentía su indiferencia, ya no dolia tanto pero seguía molestando y punzando**** .-****la escuche sonriente como antes pero no escuche mi nombre… el resto del mes fue como el viaje de regreso, rápido y silencioso mantenía mi alejamiento hacia Debrah y Armin res-guardándome en el salón de delegados y Nathaniel muchas veces me dejo estar allí, lyzandro llego aun punto que no sabía que componer, Alexys literalmente perseguía a Jade quizás…..Alexy había contagiado a su hermano de esos genes "malignos" igual éramos amigos, Rosalya, Kim, Violeta y las demás pasaban las tardes en descanso Debrah era la única que sentía el peso de la soledad quizás…. Eso sintió Kaoru.**

**Era 1ro de marzo el verano se hacía notar por primera vez desde ese concierto accedí a ir con Nathaniel al instituto no so no bien la campana cuando la directora realizo un anuncio ****Ding Dong**** le notifica a todos los estudiantes de los últimos cursos que deben asistir a la sala B inmediatamente repito solo los estudiantes del último curso ****observe a Nathaniel y ambos corrimos al Aula B allí también se encontraban las chicas y… Debrah**** ya están todos, sere sincera debemos volver a recaudar fondos y esta vez le toco al último curso espero sugerencias.-****todos le escucharon e inmediatamente comenzó la lluvia de ideas;**** desfile de modas.-****exclamo Rosalya.-,****-. Mejor una venta de arte.-****susurro Violeta.-,**** juegos.-****grito Armin,**** no otro con cierto.-****pregunto Kim y todos negraron tenían malos recuerdo de cómo habían tratado a Kaoru luego de eso,**** …Festival.-****propuso Nathaniel y todos asintieron la idea era buena y el como delegado podría dirigirnos.**

**El dia llego y todo estaba listo las aulas se habían transformado en atracciones al público y yo me moría de vergüenza**** termine aquí.-****susurre en la casa encantada**** te quejas?.-****susurro Nathaniel ambos con disfraces de vampiro extrañamente el estar en los pasillos con esos atuendos atraía gente a la atracción incluso vimos un chicos extraño vestido igual cerca del cementerio**** eres nuevo?.-****me hacerque mientras que Nathaniel había ido a buscar comida****-. Muy antiguo.-****respondió mirándome****-. Que tipo de sangre eres?.-****pregunto**** no te importa.-****exclame extrañado**** bien.-****susurro sonriendo**** ? que!.-****exclame y no dio tiempo a mas, sentí como mi cuerpo fue tomado abruptamente y llevado contra las escaleras sintiendo sus colmillos**** !.-****grite sintiendo mi sangre fluir un poco antes de verlo desaparecer**** paso?.-****vi llegar a nathaniel mientras me levantaba torpe****-. Me…duele.-****susurre colocando una mano en el cuello viéndolo****-. Pero… que te paso?.-****exclamo y yo caí en sus brazos, sentía el cuerpo caliente jadeando tome la mano de nat y lo lleve al sótano a la "guarida secreta"****-. Que tienes?.-****susurro mientras me veía trancar la puerta desde dentro**** í nadie nos oirá.-****susurre agradeciendo la música a fuera, la soledad y alejamiento del sótano…**

**Castiel se acercaba lentamente a Nathaniel viéndole entre la oscuridad****-.e...estas seguro?.-**** dudo Nathaniel y sonreí tomándole el mentón con la diestra y la cintura con la zurda atrayendo le e uniendo sus labios entre el beso, Castiel introdujo tranquilamente la lengua en la boca del contrario jugueteando ambos sentia como Nath se aferraba a el desde la espalda apretándola ropa; Castiel rompe el beso sonrojado ****que estoy haciendo?****lentamente le quitaba cada prenda de ropa descubriendo el cuerpo del catire y lo sorpresivo era que el hacia lo mismo con el pelirrojo ****somos hombres**

la escena era como una película porno la ropa completamente en el suelo y ambos cuerpos sobre ella en una "cama",Castiel yacía sobre nathaniel besando le y acariciándole los muslos **debo detenerme**** me repetía mientras no dejaba de devorar los labios den contrario, lentamente Castiel bajaba a lamerme las tetillas al catire enredando lentamente la lengua en aquel lugar jugueteando un poco **** Ahhh..C...Castiel.-**** le escuche en ese delicioso tono exitado y segui bajando lentamente hasta su "Hombría" procediendo a lamerlo y "comerlo" ****Ahhh Ahhhh!**** lo escuchaba gemir mientras procedía mi trabajo al sentirle lo bastante despierto deje que el hiciera lo mismo con migo; sentía la húmeda boca de Nathaniel invadiendo mi miembro era perfecto la forma en que lo hacia y gemí para el una y otra vez hasta que lo aparte**

le mire por un segundo **que mierda estoy haciendo ****nuevamente mi mente deseaba trabajar peor no la deje, toma al catire recostándolo y abriendo sus piernas **** ... pareces una chica asi.-**** susurre jugueteando ****-.C...CALLATE!.-****replico nathaniel **** no terminar apronto.-**** tomándole de la cintura **** espero.-**** susurro Nathaniel mientras comenzaba a penetrarlo lentamente, un jadeo salio de ambos en ese momento, aun no me acostumbraba a esa sensación cálida y húmeda del interior de nathaniel, comencé a moverme lentamente observaba como salia y entraba mi miembro, como su estrecha entrada me apretaba era delicioso...**

hacia un mes ya desde aquel insidente en el hotel de la granja y ahora lo haciamos en nuestros 5 sentidos **-. aahh aahh mas... MAS!.-****lo escuche gemir****-.n...Nat.-**** le respondía por igual, ese momento asqueroso y tentador hizo cambiar mi posición, lentamente sali de el y me senté varias canciones habían pasado ya desde que comenzaron fácilmente llevaban 2 horas ****-. siéntate.-****ordene jadeante y Nath procedió... sentí sus piernas en mis costillas, sus muslos en mi cintura y nuevamente su estrecho interior, la música ponía el ritmo y ambos lo seguíamos, coloque una mano en la espalda baja y la otra en el hombro derecho de mi amante ayudándolo, los gemidos de ambos eran únicos y perfectos 1 hora mas había pasado antes de escucharlo **** vengo.-****solo acenti dejándolo venirse llenando su vientre y el mio provocando mi venida dentro de el llenándolo por completo desde aquel mes, por instinto le dio un lacivo y necesitado beso a su amante aferrándose a el al momento...**

al volver en nosotros todo estaba en silencio Nathaniel y yo nos vestimos lo mas rápido que pudimos decidi subir solo primero para observar, abrí la puerta lentamente para observar que todo había terminado llame a Nath sorprendiéndonos y preguntando cuanto había pasado nos miramos un momento y accedi a que el me llevase a casa, el camino sinceramente fue muy corto pero antes de bajarse del auto le bese fugazmente

**ya dentro de casa deje mis cosas en el suelo entrando a la ducha pensando en lo que habia hecho aunque no desee hacer mucho caso, salí con una toalla en la cintura y otra en el cabello sonriendo mientras me dejaba caer en la cama boca abajo, ese dia había sido muy diferente y el termino no fue nada normal pero extrañamente se sentía feliz cerrando los ojos y durmiendo**

Fin Dia 5


	6. Chapter 6

Dia 6

Otro dia, mas clases, mas escondites todo era cansado y terriblemente agotador cada vez deseaba largarme del lugar pero era inevitable, ese día no había visto a Nathaniel y no tenia donde esconderme y mucho me temía que no iría a la Biblioteca estaba atrapado y debía prepararme psicologicamente para lo que vendría fin te dejas Ver.-exclamo Debrah, , que quieres?.-susurre que me Evitabas?.-pregunto sonriendo "inocente"-.y aun lo preguntas?.-respondí irónico; respondemos a eso.-ambos volteamos observando a Armin y Alexis como siempre con esa vestimenta extraña odiaba eso parecían payasos a mis ojos a otro sitio aquí hay mucha Luz.-replico Armin,-. jajajaja no tardaremos mucho.-rio Alexis; tuvimos que complacer llegamos al patio donde tranquilamente sentaron a Debrah en la banca "acaso es la venganza?" pensé mientras cruzaba los brazos

Armin pasaba algunos mensajes pasaron unos minutos hasta que rompió el silencio Alexis te diremos lo que pensamos de la manera mas tierna de decirlo.-susurro viendo a Debrah, ? haber que piensan?.-sonreía inocente ajena a lo que vendría, una persona que sufre por dentro, por que tu celular no tiene saldo.-exclamo Alexis sonriendo, mas Facil perdonarle la vida a Bouser que a ti.-contribuyo Armin y yo aguante la risa con esa analogia de video juegos; romper un vestido de diseñador que ser tu amiga.-apareció Rosalya, cerrar la tienda antes de verte entrar.-susurro Leigh aunque era extraño verle seguro Rosalya le pidió presencia en el acontecimiento, lo malo de una mujer con el corazón roto es que empieza a repartir los pedazos.-aporto Lizandro muy caballeroso; yo casi no podía contener la risa al escuchar aquellos insultos cultos y la cara de Debrah sin entender solo faltaba Nathaniel y yo por unirnos al espectáculo una mujer de muchos rostros.-todos voltearon a ver a Amber sonriendo y el bombardeo seguía entiendo Shiff Shiff por que me dicen esas cosas horribles.-respondía Debrah provocando risas ya eso no funcionaba con los demás, opte por entrar al instituto a pensar.

estas bien?.-pregunto Armin, ademas fue divertido.-sonreí, decirle lo que piensas a esa Arpia.-exclamo mientras se acercaba, se.-susurre volteando viéndolo por un momento en silencio le diré a Nat...-no pude proseguir Armin me había callado con un dedo acorralándome en la escalera huyas de mi.-susurro, , quítate acaso tu hermano te pego lo Gay?.-replique empujándolo pero volvio a arrinconarme sentí un asco extraño al sentir sus labios con los míos era una mezcla de odio y desprecio muy distinto a lo que sentía con Nathaniel, lentamente sentía como invadía mi boca con su lengua y trate de soltarme peor no me dejaba "cuando demonios se volvió tan fuerte?" mientras forcejeaba por soltarme.

Que espectáculo.-ambos volteamos viendo a Peggy no se detengan.-sonrió Peggy y yo me sorprendí-. SUÉLTAME!.-fue lo único que pude pronunciar cuando volví a sentir el beso y junto con el un Flash, en ese pequeño momento que nos aturdirnos logre empujarle y le golpee fuertemente tumbándolo,escúchame bien JAMAS ME VUELVAS A TOCAR!grite y arrebate la cámara a Peggy-.y tu ni se te ocurra.-, que eso me detendrá? espera y veras.-sonrió Peggy corriendo a la sala de redacción, !.-grite antes de ser jalado por Armin he Terminado.-volvio a Arrinconarme pero lo empuje NO ME GUSTAS.-grite-.Y quien te gusta?, Nathaniel?Exclamo interrogante te importa.-replique no me hagas reir.-dijo y discutimos pensaba que esto no podía ser peor que discuten?.-ambos volteamos !.-le abrazo Armin y yo no sabia que decir-.k...ka.-susurre en shock, novios y Hola.-sonrio Kaoru abrazando a Armin

a mi no me gustan los chicos.-sonrió Armin y yo me confundí mucho mas-.y entonces?.-pregunto Kaoru, una apuesta con Alexis.-sonrió cínico y como va eso?.-interrogante,-. MUÉRANSE!grite y huy del lugar ahora todo era claro, corri y corri saliendo del Instituto recordando lo que había pasado en la Granja, el concierto, el mal trato hacia Kaoru, Debrah Jodiendo la existencia, Armin y Alexis con sus juegos bizarros y Nathnaniel me sonrpendi por el ultimo Nathaniel, lleve una mano a mi boca mientras entraba a mi departamento que are con Nathaniel, me tumbe a la cama sin mas queria descansar y no despertar...

-Sueño-**  
**Castiel...Castiel hug? Castiel... me encontraba suspendido en el aire en una habitación oscura lentamente abrí los ojos donde estoy? Castiel... lentamente voltee buscando quien llamaba Castiel... lentamente aparecían las imágenes de Armin, Nathaniel y Kaoru, no sabia que hacer que pensar aunque descarto rápidamente a Armin imbécil pero aun estaban las imágenes de Nathaniel y Kaoru frente a el, no sabia que sentía estaba tan confundido jamas había dudado de su sexualidad hasta ese día con Nathaniel en el hotel

Castiel los escuchaba una y otra vez mientras trataba de pensar cerrando los ojos, ordenando ideas concentrándome en todo lo que había pasado en estos casi dos meses, sintió como uno de ellos tomaba su rostro esa calidez... lentamente abría los ojos pero no logro ver nada todo se había vuelto negro y volví a cerrar los ojos**  
**-Fin Sueño-

desperté en la cama viendo el reloj marcar las 4:30 am llovía podía deducirlo por el sonido afuera... tome aire sentándome en la cama y llevando las manos a la cabeza no había podido ver el rostro de la persona que había elegido, suspire y me prepare para el instituto... todo era normal con la excepción que estaba Kaoru de Visita trate de hablar con ella pero me ignoraba o esquivaba Rindo.-susurre y sentí que alguien me jalaba hablar.-exclamo Debrah y asentí por primera vez, caminamos hasta el final del pasillo subiendo la escalera al segundo piso que quieres hablar?.-pregunte, nosotros Gatito.-respondio, me llames Asi!.-replique no hay nada que hablar.-añadí, ! tu aun me amas lo se!.-replico la inocente Debrah, yo ya no te amo es mas quieres saber que pienso?.-viéndole enojado, si quiero.-respondió, te lo diré.-sonreí cínico y malicioso una Estúpida, manipuladora, perra sin sentimientos, doble cara una cinica que hay en el mundo es mejor morirse que estar cerca de ti por que destruyes todo lo que tocas es mas VETE AL DIABLO.-grite y la vi irse con lagrimas en los ojos seguro tan falsas como ella

.-observe a Kaoru aplaudiendo -. Ahora si te perdono.-sonrió abrazándome y besándome respondí gustoso cerrando los ojos pero no duro mucho aquel momento, abrí los ojos levemente viendo a Nathaniel al pie de la escalera ya al subir donde estábamos, no dijo nada solo bajo nuevamente y por instinto me separe de Kaoru y lo seguí pero ya no estaba solo vi su auto salir a velocidad dejándome atrás... por mas que grite el no miro atrás... .-

Fin Dia 6


End file.
